In the Moment
by JeaNHaLLiWeLL
Summary: I decided to write a slash story just to see what it would be like. Got my inspiration from JewWitch. Rated M for later chapters. PhoebePaige! Enjoy! Plz Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Ok this is a one time only kind of thing. It is about Phoebe and Paige and how they met in High School. I got my inspiration from JewWitch and her series so if you haven't read her stories you should, they are amazing ok so on with the story!! Italics are thoughts.**

**Chapter One**

**POV – Phoebe**

_Oh geez, there she is. Walking down the hall… Oh GOD it looks like she's walking toward me. Ok what to do… what to do???? Pretend I am looking through my locker good!! Ok so yeah I am looking through my locker… and she is getting closer! Oh Shit now I have to talk to her!_

"Hey Phoebe what's up?" She asked as she just stood there waiting for my reply. _Ok how am I supposed to talk to this girl? She is the most popular girls in school also my best friend._

"Hey Paige, I am actually about ready to head home what about you?" I asked casually. _Alright so for so good at least you saved yourself from eternal embarrassment. See the reason I am stressing so much is because I haven't told her how I feel about her yet. _Phoebe secretly liked Paige. She has liked her since eighth grade and it was freshman year.

"I was just about to ask you if you were going to be on AIM tonight. My home phone and cell are both not working, damn stinking phone companies. So are you? She asked eyes full of hope.

"Yeah I am actually so I'll talk to you tonight. Bye Paige I said as I walked out of the front door and to my car.

**-Later that night**

Rockerchic121 – Hey Paige what's up???

Shopping4me – Not much, you??

Rockerchic121 – Well actually I have a problem.

Shopping4me – Ok so tell me. What's the matter???

Rockerchic121 – Ok so I have this friend who's kinda in love with her best friend. They have been friends since junior high and she really wants to tell her friend her feelings for her. But the problem is that she is afraid how her friend is going

to react. So what does my friend do does she tell or keep secretly liking her for the rest of her life??

Shopping4me – Well why don't you tell me the way you feel about me and we'll see what my reaction is going to be.

Rockerchic121 – Ok 1) How did you know it was me I was talking about and 2) I like you Paige. I have liked you since eighth grade and now that I finally told you this I knew this was a bad idea so I'll leave you alone now.

Shopping4me – Ok 1) you know I never fall for the "I have a friend…" fiasco. And 2) I like you too Phoebe I mean I have been trying to get you to ask me out for the longest time and now that you did I am a little scared.

Rockerchic121 – Ok wow that's a lot to digest right now … Ok all done digesting.

Shopping4me – Wow you sure get digesting fast!! Hey want to have a sleepover this weekend??? gives seductive grin

Rockerchic121 – Why Paige Mathews you are quite the devil!!!! Of course I will… just asked Parental units they said OK. But what about you're parents they will be home and we won't be able to do much. 

Shopping4me – Glad your parents said yes because my Parents are gone for the rest of the month!!! Ok g2g see you tomorrow… babycakes

Rockerchic121 – Got to work on the pet names, baby girl. See you tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Ok second chapter up!! R/R please!!1**

**JewWitch – Thank you so much for your feedback and I hope you keep giving me some!!!!**

**Chapter 2 **

**POV – Paige**

I couldn't believe I was dating Phoebe Halliwell. I have liked her since eighth grade and finally I did something about it. Much to my surprise she likes me too. We have been together for all of eight hours. Today we go to school a couple but not yet ready to express our true feelings to everyone else at school. Tonight is also the night we are going to have our sleepover. Phoebe is coming over my house after school and we are going to try and make it a date. Ok I am all ready for school. I wore what Phoebe would like the most. My champagne colored halter top with a pair of black pants that hugged my hips at just the right places. My hair was in two buns, one on each side of my head, with two strands of hair curled at the side framing my face. I grabbed my keys and headed of to school.

As I walked through the doors of George Washington High, I headed toward Phoebe's locker. She was going through her locker looking cute in a pair of tight jeans and a maroon colored spaghetti-strapped tank top. Her hair was behind her head in a clip with the ends dangling down the back of the clip. "Hey Phoebe!" I yelled as I walked toward her. She turned around and her mouth just dropped. She stared at me until I got to her.

"You are looking really hot today Paige." She whispered in my ear. I blushed a beet red, still getting used to her giving me compliments like that.

I looked at her and said "Yeah you aren't looking to bad yourself there!" I just stared at her as she closed her locker and we walked down the hall to homeroom. She noticed me looking at me and smiled. I then realized that she is the one I wanted to be with.

**-Later at school**

We were walking back to our lockers to get our homework for the day. It was finally the weekend and everyone was excited. I met up with Phoebe in the girl's room and we were alone.

"Hey Phoebe are you sure you want to come over tonight, because if you don't than you could just say that and I won't mind I promise." I asked quickly and nervously.

"Hey Paige, of course I still want to come over, ok. Yesterday I told you I have feelings for you and I meant it. I like you Paige Mathews" She said as she placed my hands on my cheeks and I covered my hands with hers. Then she grabbed my hands and led me out of the bathroom.

**A/N – Okay won't keep going until I get another Review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thanks to Kaged4life for your advice. Yeah I will do that I was thinking about doing it but wasn't sure if people would actually read long chapters but since you suggested it I will. **

**Chapter 4 **

**POV – Phoebe **

We pulled into Paige's driveway at around 4:00 and we went inside.

"Mom its Paige I'm home, Phoebe's with me too." Paige yelled as she pulled me in the door and we put our stuff in the closet next to the door.

"I thought your mom and Dad were on a trip?" I asked as we went into the kitchen.

"They are I am just making sure they left already." Paige said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her. "I'm just making sure no one ruins our weekend. With that she pulled me in and kissed me softly.

"How long are your parents going to be gone just so I know if I should rush things or keep it slow?" I said as she moved her hand lower near Paige's ass.

"They are going to be gone for the rest of the month. So today's the 16th so we have 15 days without parents so we could rush things and take it slow. With that she slowly put her hand on the small of my back and pulled her close until our lips were touching. We slowly kissed as I broke off. "What's the matter, baby?" Paige asked whimpering that I broke off of the best kiss Paige has ever had.

"Don't worry baby, I just wanted to move to someplace more comfortable. So which is better couch or your room?" I asked as she took Paige's hands into hers.

"Um… my room considering what we're headed for." **(Just an FYI this is a non-magic fic) ** We walked up the stairs and before we reached the room we were all over each other. I put my fingers through Paige's hair as Paige's hands were drifting over my ass. It felt so good so I let out a big sigh of pleasure which just made Paige start to grope at my ass. We were making out intently as they're tongues roamed each others mouths. She begged for more as she let out sighs of pleasure. I broke the kiss once again so she could reach to the hem of Paige's shirt and take it off. Paige liked this so she led me to her bed. She pinned me down as she too took off Phoebe's shirt. I smiled at this sudden spark of rage and she smiled back. She then looked into my eyes and was immediately lost in them. She saw love, hunger, and lust. All of the things that I was feeling were rushing through my eyes. I wanted to see if she felt the same way so I looked back in her eyes. I saw the same things I felt only magnetized by 100. Then Paige kissed me again. This time I flipped her over and started to move to her neck. She put her neck up higher so that I could have more access. I started to kiss her breath was caught in her throat. I decided to make her pleasure worthwhile as I moved down to her chest. I kissed the space right between her collarbones. Then I moved down lower. I reached behind her as I unhooked her bra. She wanted it to go faster so she took the bra off as I just gazed at her breasts. They were so big and so beautiful. I lowered my face as I kissed lightly on her right nipple. I felt it get hard and wanted to make her harder, so I ran my tongue over her nipple and around her breast. She arched her back which made her pelvis grind against mine which made me go for more. I looked at her once again. This time I stopped before continuing. Her eyes were closed and there was a layer of sweat on her face so her reddish orange hair stuck to her face. "You look so beautiful Paige." I had thought that I said this in my mind but I actually had said it out loud so she heard me.

"Thanks babe you're not so bad looking yourself." She said struggling to get catch her breath. I lowered my mouth to her stomach as I sucked lightly. She arched her back again which made me go crazy. I decided to let her have a chance to pleasure me so I flipped her over, so she was on top. She liked that I did that because she immediately started attacking my neck. I liked it a lot and started to think if this was the way I was making her feel. Then she started to go lower to my breasts. She didn't kiss them like I did hers, she just lightly ran her lips across my breasts teasing me. Then she went lower to the brim of my jeans. She looked up as if asking my permission, I nodded and she pulled the leather strap of my belt and she pulled my zipper down with my teeth looking up at while she was doing this. It made this so sexy I just couldn't wait for her to give me my ultimate pleasure. After she pulled my pants down I flipped her over so we could be equal. I pulled down her pants and her boy shorts (**FYI boy shorts are the little itty bitty pairs of shorts girls sometimes were at night)** all in one motion. Then she flipped us over so that we were both on our sides. She put her hand right between my thighs but not up so I moaned as she started to move her hand closer and closer to me. I was about to scream her name when she…

**A/N – I know what your thinking. But I had to stop there I wanted a chance to get a lot more reviews than I have been getting. So if I get at least 5 reviews from different people than I will continue!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Ok by popular request I am going to go on with this story. Beware because the chapter has a little angst and swearing as always. **   
**In The Moment ** **Chapter 5**   
**POV- Phoebe**

"_She put her hand right between my thighs but not up so I moaned as she started to move her hand closer and closer to me. I was about to scream her name when she…"_

…heard the doorbell ring. I was too busy trying to catch my breath that I didn't hear it. _Ding-Dong _   
"Oh shit who could possibly be at the door now?" Paige asked as she got off the bed and out her clothes back on. I watched as she put her shirt back in and went to the mirror to fix her hair.   
"Paige baby, don't answer it. Let them go come back with me and let us start where we left off." I asked as I snaked my arms around her waist and laid my chin on her shoulder. She was 5' 7" whereas me a small, petite 5'3" had to go on my tippy-toes. I gently kissed her on the cheek and moved down to her neck. I could tell she was thinking about it because I felt her tense up. _Ding-Dong_ "I'm sorry Phoebe, let me get this really quick and I promise I will be right back" Paige said as she took my hand and kissed it.   
Her eyes stayed glued to me as she walked out of the door. I put on the rest of my clothes and met her on the top of the stairwell. We walked down the stairs and Paige opened the door. I was behind her about a foot so it wouldn't seem as we just we interrupted during an intimate moment, even though we were both glowing. She opened the door and there was a guy standing there.   
"Paigey-baby what's happening?" the guy said as he walked in and gave Paige a little too-friendly hug. When he finally broke from the hug he turned to me, his arm still around Paige's waist as he greeted me. "Oh hi there! My name is Anthony Salt. And if I may ask, what is your name?" he sounded like he was an alright guy.   
"Hi my name is Phoebe Halliwell. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand trying to act civil. I snuck a glance to Paige and she looked scared as if she was keeping a secret. I tried to forget about it but the expression I just saw on her face was planted in my brain. He walked in Paige's living room and sat down, Paige automatically sat down next to him. I was starting to think of why she didn't sit next to me. Maybe she was just being polite. But what is with this guy, he's starting to put his arm around her…ASS! "Ok um, if I may ask, who the hell are ya, and why do you have your arm around my girlfriend's ass??" I asked standing up face fuming. He snapped his arm back and stood up facing Paige, and looking disgusted. "Whoa, your GIRLFRIEND? What happened Paige? You hated me that much? That is why you came back and you became a dyke on me?" After he said that he couldn't contain his anger anymore so he slapped Paige across the face and he faced me. "Woah, what the fuck is your problem?" I said about kick this son-of-a-bitch's ass! "You can't come in here, put your arm around her ass, and then find out she's a lesbian and slap her like that! Who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked as Paige came and hid behind me. Me, being the protective yet short girlfriend I am protected her. "Oh what's the matter Paige, you can't fight your own battles so you have you bitch of a girlfriend fight them for you? Is that what it is? Well I guess you don't tell her everything because she obviously doesn't know about me." He said while an arrogant smirk came across his face. "I am Paige's ex-boyfriend from camp. We met last summer and went out. We only went out for a week because she says she started having feelings for someone else. She said it was someone from school and that I didn't know them. I just shook it off and thought of it as a lame excuse. But now I come back looking for reconciliation and she just stabs me in the back by letting me know she's a DYKE!!" I was getting pissed by this point. "Ok you know what. Whoever the hell you are, just because you're mad that Paige has moved on doesn't mean that you can slap her and keep calling her a dyke because if you were to call anyone that it should be me. So can you and your wannabe bad attitude go and leave us the hell alone!" "Oh you want to fight me is that what you want to do? You are only like four feet!" he said and I hate it when people call me short except for Paige because when she says it its sexy. "I am not short! I am just vertically challenged!!" **(Bonus if you know what show that line was from! If you don't get it Message me!) ** "How dare you call her short! I can only call her that so I think you need to just leave because I don't want to deal with your crap anymore!" Paige said as she started to cry.  
With that he grabbed his coat and went out the door, slamming it behind him. When I turned around I saw that Paige was full out sobbing by now. I went over to comfort her as I just stared at the door trying to get out the fact that Paige liked me for a long time. 

**A/N – This chapter was just filler but if you really do like the story message me so and I will keep going. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am ****sooo****unbelieveably**** sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy the last…I don't even know how long. I am going to continue with this story, but I want to hear what you guys want to happen. PM me and let me know what you think Thanks!!!!!**

**PPP3**


End file.
